


The Corporate and The Solo

by Hadrian_Kallig2077



Series: V and The Ladies of Night City [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School, V works for a mysterious benefactor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Kallig2077/pseuds/Hadrian_Kallig2077
Summary: Meredith sighed. She heard the roar of some clunker coming up to her convoy. She signaled her men to get ready to ambush this fucker who dared to blackmail her.She heard the car door open and close, footsteps echoing to her.“Hello, Merri.”She dropped her cigarette.“V?!”Meredith Stout was a self made woman. Never relying on anyone but herself all her life. However, there was always one exception to that rule. Her best friend, affectionately nicknamed V.
Relationships: Meredith Stout/Male V
Series: V and The Ladies of Night City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112876
Kudos: 24





	The Corporate and The Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect much from the Meredith Stout romance in Cyberpunk, considering she’s a one night stand, but what I did see was pretty sweet. I wish there was a more fleshed out romance for her, but for now, I hope I can tide you guys over with this!

Meredith Stout was a loner by nature. At 14 years old, the girl already had a reputation in Suijin Academy for an attitude colder than liquid nitrogen. It didn’t concern her, though. As a child, she knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Even as her father was killed trying to rise to the top and her mother lost herself to Cyberpsychosis, Meredith refused to change her goal. She’d graduate from Suijin with top marks, get into a good college studying economics and cybersecurity, and then get herself hired by one of the large corporations, either Arasaka or Millitech. As she was heading to her next class, she got a call from the headmaster. Meredith fumed. The man was a waste of oxygen and talent. Barely hanging on to his position, either through blackmail or familial ties, Suijin had earned it’s reputation not through him, but rather it’s previous clientele and existing teachers. Nevertheless, Meredith was never one to shy away from opportunity, and who knows? Maybe this time she might get something worthwhile for her troubles. Meredith headed to the headmasters office.

Once she was inside, she saw the headmaster sitting on a chair, a small smile on his lips.

“Ah, Ms. Stout! Thank you for coming to see me today! You see, we have a new student joining our Academy today. We were hoping you would be able to show him around, get him situated!”

Meredith scowled. She was willing to do many things, but playing babysitter?

Not a chance.

“And why should I do that, headmaster? There should be hundreds of students who could do this task? Why should I waste my time on this?”

The headmaster started sweating “W-w-well, you see, Ms. Stout, your stern reputation as our Class President might just be what this new student needs. You see, our new student is rather…”

**CRASH**

Meredith jumped. In Suijin, collateral damage usually wasn’t something that happened. While there were bullies, they usually kept their physical abuse outside the building, where there were no teachers to witness their wrongdoings.

“...troublesome.” the headmaster finished, rather weakly.

“ **I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOUR DADDY IS! YOU PICK A FIGHT, YOU BEST FINISH IT**!”

What the hell was going on?!

Meredith was rather curious about what was happening. She opened the door of the headmaster’s office to see the commotion.

And dear lord, was it a commotion.

Three boys were laid out on the ground, rolling in pain. Glass was scattered around all over the floor. The various awards Suijin had on display were lying on the floor. In the middle of all this mess was a boy in a black-red shirt and red pants. His tanned skin and grey hair was marred with the blood on his face and hands. Some had even gotten onto his black aviators.

The headmaster stuttered. “M-M-Mr. Matthai! What is the meaning of this!”

The boy shook his head, taking off his aviators. His red eyes blazing in fury. “These assholes tried to mug me, taught them a lesson in why they shouldn’t”

The headmaster tried to defend them. “Mr Matthai, this cannot be true! These men come from the finest families in the country! You are a new student, surely they meant to gree-”

The boy glared at the headmaster, who started to shrink back. “Don’t make excuses for these assholes. Just remember who my sponsor is, and stay the hell out of my way.” He started walking away from the headmaster, towards the boys dormitory.

Meredith’s curiosity had somehow risen even more. She turned towards the headmaster.

“Is this the new student you wanted me to show around?”

The headmaster nodded weakly. Meredith smirked. This was shaping up to be an interesting day.

“And what would I get if I was to show this boy around, keep him in line?”

  
The headmaster turned towards her, desperate. “Anything. A letter of recommendation, a free pass from all future classes, just please, help us keep this boy in line!”

Meredith’s smirk only grew in size. However, Meredith wasn’t one to do any task without the proper details.

“Before I do this, I need information. The boy said something about a sponsor. Who is it? What’s his name?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that whomever it is, they are high up on the corporate ladder in Arasaka.”

The headmaster wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief.

“As for his name, it’s....” he took a deep breath, trying to calm down his weak heart

 _“Spineless worm”_ , Meredith thought to herself.

“Viraj. Viraj Matthai”


End file.
